Guido Mista
|-|Guido Mista= |-|Sex Pistols= Summary Guido Mista is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He joins the Neopolitian gang Passione after his vigilantism almost gets him sent for twenty years in prison, but is saved by Bruno Bucciarati. He becomes involved in the week-long mission of protecting Trish Una and eventually to assassinate the Boss of Passione himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with Sex Pistols Name: Guido Mista Origin: '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo '''Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Vigilante, Gangster, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability & Reactions, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Supernatural Luck (Several gunmen at point blank range could not hit him due to his luck), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Sex Pistols can control the trajectory of bullets and have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like their user), Homing Attack, Flight, Non-Corporeality, Selective Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility and Energy Imbuement (Capable of imbuing his bullets with Stand energy, allowing his bullets to hit non-corporal Stands like Beach Boy) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Hit a man hard enough to make him vomit), Building level with Sex Pistols (His bullets alone were able to barely crack White Album and then he managed to send a piece of a car's engine flying with enough force to perforate it) Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions (Can react to Beach Boy's hook, Secco and King Crimson), Massively FTL with Sex Pistols (Can kick bullets faster than Sticky Fingers can attack. Reached King Crimson before it could grab the Requiem Arrow. They could catch Beach Boy's hook, which Bucciarati was unable to evade) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Below Average with Sex Pistols (One Sex Pistol alone can push a bullet out of Mista's head) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class with Sex Pistols (Must kick with the same amount of force as the fired bullet to keep it at a constant speed) Durability: Wall level (Survived falling from a 7th floor onto the ceiling of a car. Has consistently taken the impact of his own bullects, always being perforated by them), Building level with Sex Pistols Stamina: Superhuman (Continued to shoot Ghiaccio completely as he was being shot back. Endured severe injuries from having 5 of his 6 Stands killed for several minutes before being healed) Range: 50 meters with his revolver and Sex Pistols (Said to be the same as a bullet's range) Standard Equipment: Sex Pistols, Revolver, spare bullets Intelligence: Average, but a good tactician and strategist Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Sex Pistols will reflect back onto Mista; if all Sex Pistols die, Mista will also die. Not very proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Sex Pistols cannot be used properly if he is out of bullets. Sex Pistols can get into arguments with one another and fight. Mista will avoid anything related to the number four Mistagiorno.gif|Mista and Giorno teaming up in Eyes of Heaven Naramista.gif|Mista and Narancia teaming up in Eyes of Heaven Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Sex Pistols: '''Sex Pistols is a group of six small, yellow humanoid Stands similarly shaped like bullets. They are numbered 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 7, each with their own personality and flare. Their only main way of attacking is by kicking the bullets Mista fires, each of the six usually maintaining a position for a specific bullet. They also help Mista reload when he is out of available bullets. **'Bullet Trajectory Control:' When Mista fires a bullet, Sex Pistols will ride the bullet or be next to the bullet. It can then rebound the bullet in a different direction for a more precise shot. This can usually result in a constant volley of bullet rebounds with numerous bullets at once. Gallery Unit Guido Mista.png Unit Guido Mista (Login Bonus).png It's not an enemy Stand.gif|Narancia, Mista and Abbacchio beating a civilian Others '''Notable Victories: ' Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hol Horse's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) Kiritsugu's Profile (Kiritsugu without Avalon or prep was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users